A Christmas Nightmare
by Lingren
Summary: Major General Jack O'Neill returns to the SGC to spend a quiet Christmas with his friends. But as always, nothing quite goes according to his plans.
1. Chapter 1

_As I always write a Christmas story, I thought I'd continue with the tradition. I hope you enjoy this story. Don't worry, I'm still working on Danger Zone!_

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

Category: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pairings: Jack/Sam.

Season: A/U 9

Spoilers: None that I can recall at this moment.

Summary: Jack returns to the SGC hoping to spend Christmas with his friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringements intended. Just borrowing the characters for a bit of fantasy and imagination.

Author's Notes: This story is part of the O'Neill saga, and includes Jack's younger brother Mike, a character I created years ago, and who became a Tok'ra called Maldek. Sorry I haven't written anything with him in sooner. I meant to have written another story including him but it got shelved as I need to work on the plot a bit more. Hope you enjoy this one though.

**A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.**

by Lingren.

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Major General Jack O'Neill was for once, really looking forward to Christmas. He looked out of the window of the small executive jet at the patchwork of snow covered fields below and smiled to himself. He had three whole days to spend with his former team-mates in Colorado Springs.

They had bullied him into accepting their invitation to drop by. In reality of course, he didn't need to be bullied but it gave them pleasure to think they had won him over.

He pulled the little velvet covered box from his jacket pocket and opened it. The sight of the diamond and sapphire engagement ring glistened in the sunlight now streaming in through the little porthole. His grin widened and wondered what the love of his life would have to say when he finally popped the question.

The tacitly understood 'thing' between him and the now Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter had finally come to a head with his move to Washington. They had been in love for years but were unable to resolve the issue due to the Air Force regulations on fraternisation and both were unwilling to jeopardise the other's career to risk breaking the rules. He wouldn't put Sam through that, she had so much going for her. Her promotion prospects were far greater than his. At least that's what he had thought at the time. He never in his life imagined he'd be where he was now; a two star General, for cryin' out loud! For years they had been content to work along side each other. The attraction between them was never spoken of, but it was clear that once, one or the other had moved on, or the enemy had been defeated then they would resolve the situation so that they could legally be together.

Jack sighed ruefully and put the little box away safely. He recalled another velvet box, the contents of which Sam had shown him. It was her engagement ring from Pete Shanahan. He winced with remembered pain.

That day in the elevator when Sam coolly announced that she had found someone else who could give her what she needed was one he would never forget. She had forsaken him, and the repercussions of her casual announcement that she had found someone else had hit home like a staff weapon blast to the chest, and he knew just what that felt like. He didn't know if she realised the full implications of what it had done to him or not, or even if she had let that fact bother her, but it was the blackest day in his life since Charlie died, and it hurt just as much. He'd tried to be pleased for her, wanting her to have a future that made her happy, but he just couldn't formulate his brain round to her way of thinking.

Since her father had died and he had moved to Washington, they had become firm friends once more, in fact more than just friends now that she was no longer under his direct command. He just hoped that this feeling wasn't only on his part, that she too would realise there was nothing stopping them now. Pete was a thing of the past now too; she'd been hiding behind the regulations thinking that was all there was, but Jack had waited for what seemed a lifetime for this day, and would wait no more.

He hadn't planned on asking her in public, hell no way! He wanted to ask her over a quiet dinner for the two of them, if it could be arranged, but if not, then he didn't mind if Daniel and Teal'c were there to witness it; in fact, knowing how they felt about it, they'd probably cheer.

The pilot's announcement that they were approaching Peterson AF base, roused him from his thoughts, and Jack buckled up ready for the landing. He could have taken a commercial flight but didn't want the hassle of dozens of excited kids screaming their heads off to disturb his thoughts; beside, he would have had to wait for another twelve hours and he hadn't got the patience to hang around or queue with everyone else.

He looked round the well appointed aircraft and smiled. Good old Uncle Sam. Being a Major General in the USAF had its perks and advantages.

The touchdown was smooth and gentle and worthy of the eagles on the pilot's shoulders.

As soon as the aircraft came to a halt, Jack stood and pulled on his dark Airforce overcoat and perched his cap on top of his silvering hair. He shook hands with the pilot and thanked him for a relaxing flight.

At the foot of the few steps there was an official car ready to take him straight to Cheyenne Mountain. His bag was loaded in the trunk and he slid into the comfy back seat, sighing with relief, and looking forward to seeing his friends once more.

He had missed them all, mostly Sam though; and if the truth were known he had envied them. They were still out there exploring, fighting, discovering and making new friends and allies among the stars. There were some days he wished that he was still leader of SG-1, but he knew his knees were just not up to it these days. He'd be holding them back and endangering their lives because there was no way they'd ever leave him behind if it came down to a fight for survival. No, he was better off out of the firing line for their sakes.

Working at the Pentagon had its good days and bad, but at least he was more or less his own boss, reporting directly to the President. The biggest perk of course was the fact that there was no more Kinsey to drive him to distraction with his bullshitting crap.

The car drove through recognizable streets, and Jack sat back enjoying the view, seeing new stores where familiar ones had changed hands or like one or two, had been replaced by gleaming office blocks made almost exclusively from glass which reflected the buildings around it.

They passed his old home district and he wondered what the new owners had done to the place. He knew they had children and he could only hope they had brought the place to life. It had needed children. He had kept it clean and tidy, but it was a house, not a home. It suited him, but his team were always on to him to decorate the place at Christmas. He'd done it for them, made the place look seasonal and put on a good show, but it wasn't the same. Christmas had never meant the same after Charlie had died. His son's tragic death had killed any Christmas spirit he'd had.

The only highlights he'd had was when he'd had Suzie and Johnny over and Mike had turned up. That had been good. It was a nice surprise for Suzie when Johnny had led his Dad into General Hammond's sitting room.

The car pulled up at the security gate and the guard checked his ID, saluted him and let him pass.

This felt so familiar and yet so strange. It wasn't often he got to visit the SGC these days. He felt like a stranger now, even though everything was as just as he'd remembered it, he'd moved on and nothing felt the same any more. He climbed out of the car and took his bag, dismissing the driver with a salute.

The checkpoint behind him, he stood in the elevator and watched the numbers counting up to the twenty-eighth level. So far he hadn't seen anyone he recognised, unfamiliar staff stepped into the car and out again, saluting him without recognition. The SGC's latest recruits, only seeing the stars on his epaulettes, and not the man he was, snapped to attention and saluted him in passing. He idly wondered if they actually knew who he or what he was before.

He rounded a corner and came face to face with Daniel.

"Jack!" Daniel cried, pleased to see him. "You're here!"

"Ya think?" Jack quipped back. Of course he was here.

A piece of paper escaped the pile in the younger man's hands and fluttered to the floor. Jack watched it, but made no move to retrieve it. Instead Daniel made a grab for it, spilling others in the process.

"Darn it," Daniel muttered. He dropped onto one knee and started to pick them up. And Jack sucked in a regretful sigh and envied the younger man as he balanced on his knee, wishing he could still do that.

"I see you haven't changed Daniel."

Daniel looked up and with a free hand pushed his glassed back up his nose looking confused.

"What?"

Jack waved a hand towards the now untidy sheaf of papers in Daniels' precarious hold.

"That Daniel. Why don't you use a folder?"

"I...um...couldn't find one," Daniel muttered softly hoping that Jack didn't pick him up on it. Too late. Jack heard.

"Now there's a surprise," Jack grinned with irony.

"O'Neill!" The deep voice boomed along the corridor and Jack looked up to see Teal'c beaming at him. Well, as much as the Jaffa ever did, because Jack was familiar with the Jaffa's facial nuances.

"Teal'c!" Jack grinned back. It was good to see his brother warrior.

"It is good to see you again O'Neill," Teal'c stated, dipping his head in his usual greeting.

"That's nice. Thank you Teal'c. It's good to see you too," Jack replied snidely looking at Daniel who looked surprised that the barb was aimed at him. "I'm glad someone is pleased to see me."

"Jack...! I am...it's not..."

"Daniel. It's okay. I understand," he murmured, pretending to suffer the hurt of rejection.

"Oh funny, Jack!"

"Think so? Haven't lost my touch?"

Daniel looked over at Teal'c who raised an eyebrow at his young team-mate.

"It must be working at the Pentagon that does it," Daniel sighed with exaggerated patience.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed.

"Hey! I can have you for insubordination ya know!" he cried, pouting slightly.

"No you can't," Daniel retorted.

"Can. I'm a General."

"No you can't. Yes, I know. And I'm not in the military Jack."

"No!" he said dryly, looking Daniel up and down as if he wouldn't pass muster for entry into the service. "I can tell."

"Hey!" Sam's voice called as she rounded the corner, and effectively stopping the banter mid-stream before it got out of hand, knowing Jack had arrived because she had heard him and Daniel conversing in their usual method from down the hall.

Jack turned his full attention to her, his face lighting up with pleasure.

"Carter," he greeted her. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine sir. How're you?" she replied, a wide smile splitting her face as she neared him.

"I'm good!" Jack replied with a crooked smile. He felt even better now he'd seen her.

"Shall we all go to my lab?"

"I'm kinda hungry," he whined. Could a General whine? Obviously, he smirked.

"The commissary?" she asked, knowing he'd agree.

"They got any cake?"

"I think so sir," she grinned. She'd missed him so much. "In fact I do remember cook saying that as you were coming, he'd bake a chocolate cake just for you."

"Excellent!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with anticipated glee, "After you Carter."

Teal'c picked up Jack's bag which had Jack's eyebrow raised, but as Teal'c refused to comment he shrugged and followed Sam who led them all along the hallway.

TBC


	2. Surprises

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Teal'c picked up Jack's bag which had Jack's eyebrow raised, but as Teal'c refused to comment he shrugged and followed Sam who led them all along the hallway.

Chapter 2 – Surprises

As soon as Jack entered the commissary, chairs were scraped back and the conversation died as everyone in the military that was present, scrambled to attention.

Jack looked taken aback, and waved a hand at them all with a scowl.

"As you were!" he growled, trying to hide how uncomfortable the attention to his higher status always made him. He was nothing special despite the stars on his shoulder. He was just one of the guys, though he knew that wasn't the case any longer. It was just one of those things he'd regretted about being promoted.

They found an empty table and sat down. Cook appeared at his elbow with a loaded plate and a cup of coffee almost instantly.

Jack eyed the generous sized slice of delicious looking chocolate cake and felt his mouth water.

"For me?"

Master chef Lieutenant Brubaker nodded with a grin.

"That's right General. Colonel Carter said you were coming today, so I made this especially for you sir."

"Thanks. I'm touched. It looks really great Marty," Jack said sitting back in his chair so the cook could place it in front of him.

All eyes around the table were fixed on him as he stabbed his fork into the soft sponge and scooped up a generous helping topped with chocolate cream and stuffed it in his mouth. His eyes rolled heavenwards and he gave a long deep hum of ecstasy as it melted in his mouth.

"They don't make 'em like this in Washington Marty! Can I get you a transfer?" Jack asked swallowing the mouthful and diving in for more.

Marty beamed in sheer pleasure and made his excuses that the SGC would grind to a halt and go on strike if he was moved on, then happy to see the General tucking in, he hurried back to his kitchen.

Another forkful hovered above his plate as his eyes lighted on the rest of his former team-mates; their eyes still glued to his loaded fork.

"What?" he asked, putting the fork down again.

Daniel and Sam snapped out of their trance and looked down shyly.

"Ah nothing Jack. It's good then?"

"Oh yeah!" he sighed enthusiastically.

"He's been practicing. He wanted to surprise you," Sam added with a little blush which Jack thought was sweet.

"He has," Jack agreed. Before he left the SGC, cook's cake was always great, but this was superb. Heavenly. The thought of heaven turned his thoughts to the angel sitting opposite him, and his mouth twitched with a half smile before he filled it with more cake.

Sam could see something had sparked his mind into action. He had obviously thought of something judging by the look he was giving her. She frown in puzzlement wondering what he was thinking, but his smile for her only deepened.

They chatted about all and nothing as they ate their fill, catching up on all the base gossip, until reluctantly they left the commissary for Sam's lab. Teal'c had already dropped Jack's bag in there out of the way before joining them in the cafeteria.

Now they entered the domain of Dr. Sam Carter, scientist as opposed to Lt. Colonel Carter, soldier. Jack grabbed a chair and rolled it to the table, surveying the artefacts that Sam had been studying. He picked one of the strange looking objects up and began turning it over and over in his hands, trying to puzzle out what it was meant to be and what it did.

Sam couldn't help the smirk as she retrieved it and moved it out of Jack's reach. He frowned at her but sighed in resignation.

Some things never change, they both thought.

"So what are you guys planning for tonight?" Jack asked

All three looked at each other and a silent communication passed between them, but Jack hadn't noticed, he was too busy picking up another artefact from the desk, looking up at her and daring Sam to take it away from him this time.

Sam smiled but didn't attempt to take it from him, instead concentrating on what Daniel was saying.

"Oh, you know, not much," Daniel prevaricated.

"That interesting huh?" Jack grimaced. He could think of something really great to do, but it wasn't time to go...home?

No, not home; that wasn't here any longer. Washington was now home. He was going to spend the next few nights with Sam, it had all been arranged. Daniel had tried to get him to stay at his place, except Jack just told him that he'd made other arrangements with which he was fine. Thanks for the offer, but he preferred the other plans.

Jack's fingers felt strange, the artefact felt weird in his hands. It wasn't metal, it wasn't wood, it wasn't plastic or Naquadah. It wasn't hard yet it wasn't soft...just peculiar. He frowned as he spun it in his hands. Looking up at Sam, he asked mutely if she's noticed it too.

Sam smiled and shook her head.

"We don't know what it is sir. SG-14 brought it home from their mission to PZ5 892. Daniel thinks it might be an Ancient device of some sort but we haven't figured out exactly what it's for or what it does," she confirmed.

It was round, similar to a tennis ball but slightly bigger, with tiny writing over some of it. There was a small indentation on one side and Jack's finger fitted into it neatly. He turned it in his hands and tried again to see what would happen if he just fitted his finger into it again.

He almost dropped it as it lit up. He held onto it though as if he couldn't put it down. He vaguely heard the others yelling his name as they leapt to his rescue, but it wasn't hurting him. If anything it felt pretty good.

Sam and Daniel were out of their seats in an instant when a beam of light shot out of the artefact and covered Jack from head to toe. They were terrified of what it was doing to the General but when they reached out to him, their efforts were thwarted by what felt like a force field around him blocking their moves.

Teal'c tried to take the device from Jack's hand, but he was also repelled by a strong electric jolt. He shook his hand as it tingled from the shock. After a few moments, the light show ceased and Jack was able to place it back onto the desk.

He grabbed the edge to steady himself when he stood and could feel hands holding him up, helping to sit him down in his seat and hold him there so he didn't fall off the chair while he was feeling disoriented.

"Whoa!" he cried, "What a ride!"

"Jack? You okay?" Daniel asked, looking down at his friend with worried eyes.

"Sir. Perhaps we should take you to the infirmary and get Dr. Lam to check you out!" Sam stated, worried sick.

"Hey! I'm fine. It was nothing. I'm okay!" Jack said, trying to deflect their concern.

He grumbled that he was fine all the time Daniel dialled up the infirmary and spoke to the CMO, despite knowing full well the correct procedure for any strange and unknown event when dealing with alien technology.

With a nod from Daniel, Teal'c helped Jack to his feet and then Daniel took his other arm and between them they led a complaining Jack down the hallway towards the infirmary.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack sat quietly on one of the beds in the unusually silent infirmary. They all seemed to be waiting on him for some reason.

"What?" he grouched.

Daniel rolled his eyes. This was just like old times. Jack hadn't changed, he was no different with or without the stars on his uniform.

"How are you feeling General?" Dr. Lam enquired, looking at him closely.

Jack blew out a protracted breath with a twist of his lips; his shoulders sagging.

"I'm fine, I tell you!" he grumbled for the umpteenth time. "Nothing happened!"

"You were dizzy Jack!" Daniel tattled on him.

Jack shot him a murderous look, that threatened to get his own back on the archaeologist any time soon.

"For a moment, that's all! I feel okay! In fact I feel better than okay!"

"That might be so General, but I have to make sure. Something could show up later..." Carolyn Lam stated.

Jack pulled his wrist away from her hands with a deep frown.

"There is nothing wrong with me Doctor!" he complained, jumping off the bed.

Teal'c's massive bulk stood in his way, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Dr. Lam is following standard operating procedures O'Neill, something that as a high ranking officer in control of the SGC, you should undoubtedly be well aware of," Teal'c stated.

Jack sighed and sat back on the bed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay fine. Run your damn tests, but I tell you there is nothing wrong with me!" he said pointedly.

Carolyn Lam ran her tests, took several blood samples and disappeared to study the results.

Once the tests were over, his old team gathered round his bed while they waited.

"So..." Jack started, "who's off-world right now?" he asked, just for something to say. They all looked nervous if anything. It was the day before Christmas, why aren't they happy? Probably because they're worried about you, came the answer in his head! Doh! Why did these things always happen to him?

"SG-4, SG-9 and SG-13," Daniel informed him in a monotonous voice. He glanced at his watch.

"Is there something wrong Daniel. Am I keeping you from something?" Jack sighed.

While his eyes were pinning Daniel to the wall, Sam looked at her watch too, and her eyes met with Daniel's. She gave a small shrug. Their guest was late, but given their reputation that was nothing new.

Jack wished they would all go away and he could get back to the lab so he could throw his arms round Sam and kiss her senseless giving her a proper greeting; she looked like she was sort of expecting it too.

Just then Dr, Lam came back, her smile tentative and disbelieving.

"Everything checks out General. You're free to go, but please report back to me if you begin to feel unwell, or if anything unusual happens."

Jack leapt off the bed with a smug smile that said...I told you so! He pulled on his jacket, thanking the Doctor for...whatever!

TBC


	3. Reunion Time

_I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this. All your questions will be answered in time if you read on. You will understand the following chapter better if you read my notes at the beginning of chapter 1._

_Thanks for all your reviews, as usual, it helps to motivate me and keep me on track._

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Jack leapt off the bed with a smug smile that said...I told you so! He pulled on his jacket, thanking the Doctor for...whatever!

Chapter 3 – Reunion Time

"Ah...I'm...we're gonna go finish up. We'll meet you guys later," Daniel stuttered, so that Jack knew there was definitely something brewing between them all. He caught Daniel's nod to Sam as he and Teal'c left the room. He and Sam continued on the way to the lab.

"So, what was that all about?" he asked, clearly trying to worm it out of her.

"Oh, nothing, why?"

"No reason," he said nonchalantly. Yes there was, but he wasn't going to confess he was that interested; even if he was. He was just...curious.

They arrived and Jack shut the door behind him, then he pulled out a small remote from his pocket and winked at Sam. Pointing it at the security camera, it blinked and the little red light above the spy in the corner winked out.

"General?" Sam said cautiously. What was he up to?

"C'mere Sam," he said with a wide smile. He held his hands out to her and she took them. He curled his fingers round hers and reeled her in like a fish on a hook, until she was right up against him.

"Major General O'Neill, you're in uniform," she pointed out.

"So," he countered. "No-one to see us," he smirked. Just to be on the safe side I'll lock the door and turn the lights out if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's okay," she sighed. "Most people have gone home by now I guess," she said seductively with a sly smile.

He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her tone.

"Hey, what have you done with my Carter?"

Sam giggled and placed a butterfly kiss on his lips.

"You should know sir," she giggled, emphasising his rank. "you're the one that set her off," she purred.

An answering growl came from his own throat and he leaned into her and captured her lips with a desperate need.

She let him in and the kiss deepened until they both had to break for air.

He was reluctant to let her go though, so he just held her tight, burying his face in her neck and breathing in her scent. God, how he'd missed her.

"I love you Sam, always."

Sam snuggled into his embrace with all her being. He was warm and strong and yet he was tender and generous with his love. Showing her with actions rather than words. Words were never his strong point when it came to emotions, but he didn't need them with Sam; she understood him perfectly.

"I love you too Jack!" she huffed; her breath warm against his ear, sending shivers of desire down his spine.

"Can you leave yet?" he asked, wanting to go somewhere they could be alone.

"Not yet. We're expecting company soon. I have to be there."

He pulled away reluctantly and pouted.

"You can come too. You don't have to ask!" she giggled. "You're the boss!"

He beamed again just as the klaxons announced an unauthorised gate activation.

"This it?"

"Maybe," she teased.

He frowned and shook his head as she walked past him and unlocked the door before walking out of the room. A few seconds went by before she poked her head round the door again.

"Coming?"

"Why, should I?" he harrumphed, unamused.

"Oh, perhaps because it might be someone you would like to see?" she said mysteriously and ducked out of the doorway.

"What?" he called after her, but she was gone. "Who? Carter!"

He hurried out of the room. She was nowhere in sight and he wondered then if he would be able to keep up with her if she ever accepted his proposal. He'd have to take to the gym every night after work just to keep himself fit enough to... Don't even go there, he told himself. You haven't asked her yet, and she could always turn you down ya know, he argued with himself.

He was slightly out of breath when he finally entered the gate-room. That's what comes of sitting on my butt all day, he sighed, regretting the loss of his old life.

Sam turned and beamed cheekily at him.

He pulled himself up to his full height and frowned down on her.

"Jack! Good to see you!" General Landry called as he spotted Jack below with SG-1. "You okay?"

Jack looked up and waved a hand at his friend.

"You too Hank!" he called with a grin. "And I'm fine thanks!"

Mitchell was there too, he'd been busy elsewhere. Leaving the old SG-1 enough time together to catch up with the base gossip. He wasn't part of the old team, and he felt like he would be intruding, so he'd made himself scarce. Now, he was here too. He nodded a greeting to the senior officer.

Jack wondered just who it was they were expecting. He'd heard Walter announce that they were receiving the Tok'ra IDC. He'd looked up then in surprise, his eyebrows doing a good impression of Teal'c's.

"The Tok'ra? What took them so long? I didn't think we were buddies any longer," Jack grouched with another pout. He'd never really trusted the Tok'ra; at least he trusted only two of them, but as far as he knew Selmak was dead and Mike or rather Maldek...well, he hadn't heard from him in an eon, well, maybe at least a couple of years so he could only assume he was dead too. The thought of Mike's passing wasn't something he wanted to dwell on.

"I think you'll want to see this one Jack," Daniel said, barely holding on to his composure. A smile was trying to break out which puzzled Jack even more.

The vertical shimmering puddle like event horizon rippled and a tall Tok'ra, dressed in his usual sandy coloured outfit, stepped from the surface; his grin as wide as any of the others in the room when he spotted Jack.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes and gaped open mouthed at the visitor.

In a few short strides the Tok'ra was at the foot of the ramp and looking Jack up and down. A Major General now? Wow, he mused, never saw that coming. The face was still as familiar as his own, if not a little more haggard and definitely looking older. The hair more silver now than it was the last time he had seen him. That was the one advantage he had in being a Tok'ra, he hadn't aged one bit. He could probably run rings round his brother now.

Jack turned a quizzical eye on his ex-team.

"How?"

Sam shrugged.

"We have our sources sir!"

Jack turned back, smiling broadly at the man before him.

Maldek stepped off the ramp and embraced the General, slapping him on the back in delight.

"Mike!" Jack sighed with pleasure.

"Hi Jack. Surprised?"

"Ya think?"

Jack returned the embrace just as warmly. If everything went right, this was gonna be the best Christmas ever. Well, almost! He couldn't forget Charlie, but this could go a long way to help put that particular ghost of Christmas past, to rest.

Mike slapped his brother on the back, grinning widely.

"You know, you look...?" Mike began, looking closely at Jack.

"Great? Fit?" Jack prompted.

"Well, actually, I was gonna say...old!" snorted Mike.

"Hey! Cut it out kid," Jack cried in consternation. "Carter throw this reprobate back through the gate will ya!"

"Yes sir," she replied, hiding her own grin when Mike gasped out his mock indignation at Jack's remark. She made a move on Mike, but he backed away laughing.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" the Tok'ra snorted with laughter. "I take it back, Jack, you're looking good!"

Jack visibly preened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! Right Sam?" Mike asked.

"It's no good asking her," Daniel guffawed, "She's prejudiced."

"I am not!" Sam replied denying the allegation from her friend and team-mate and giving him a playful shove.

"Are!" Daniel nodded.

"Daniel!" she warned.

"You are Carter!" Jack confirmed, making Sam blush. "And I wouldn't want it any other way!" he added, grinning an aside to her.

Sam melted under the adoring gaze and admitted that okay, perhaps she was biased. Just a smidgen though.

TBC

_Just in case you still don't understand who Mike is...I created him a few years ago and have written several stories that include him. He is Jack's younger brother, who also happens to look very much like Jack. Mike was dying of Cancer until Jackreceived permission to introduce him to a Tok'ra symbiote named Maldek. Now as they say the rest is history, and he pops back every now and then to see Jack and his friends at the SGC. If you feel like reading the original stories go to Jackfic where you will find all of them. The first story to feature Mike is 'A Twist of Fate.' Please also bear in mind that it was written in 2002 and a lot ofprogress has been made in my writing since those early days. Well, I hope it has! LOL!_


	4. A Shock to the System

_Glad you're enjoying this. It will get better, probably sappy too, because it's Christmas after all and that's my excuse! Thanks for all the reviews guys!_

_Happy Holidays everyone!_

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam melted under the adoring gaze and admitted that okay, perhaps she was biased. Just a smidgen though.

Chapter 4 – A Shock to the System

Landry and the whole of the control room staff were glowing with pleasant warmth at the reunion going on down in the gate-room below. Landry was glad that they had managed to track down Mike, and just in time for Christmas too. Jack was obviously delighted to see his brother again, despite the flippant tone of the banter between them.

The two brothers stood, arms round each other, chatting nineteen to the dozen; they had so much to catch up on.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked on indulgently but now kept their distance allowing them some privacy, while Mitchell just looked bewildered, and slightly confused. This Tok'ra guy looked almost like the General only a much younger version, but that was just plain stupid; he was a Tok'ra and everyone knew of the General's dislike of the aliens.

Daniel leaned into him, deciding to put him out of his misery by whispering the real relationship in Cameron's ear.

"Don't worry, they're brothers Cam. Mike O'Neill became a Tok'ra years ago. Jack hasn't seen him for over well over a couple of years now I guess. We managed to track him down and he agreed to come visit when we told him Jack was coming here today."

The scheduled gate activation caughtthe groupoff guard, Jack and Mike moved to the back of the room, assured that it was only a returning team. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c moved to join them while Mitchell stayed where he was, watching the event horizon burst into action. He never tired of seeing that happen.

The iris swirled into position and several guards had taken up their positions of defence just in case of any problems.

Jack was about to grab Mike and take him up to the briefing room when Walter announced that it was only SG-9 returning, so they stopped where they were, oblivious of the comings and goings.

The iris peeled back again.

Three figures looking worn out and bedraggled stepped through to the SGC. The lead figure, Major Jefferson, SG-9's commanding officer, was carrying the lifeless remains of his young Lieutenant, his limp body heavy, with arms and legs dangling loose as the Major stood perfectly still for a moment to gain his balance after the wild ride home.

Behind him his other team members were suffering too. They were leaning on each other for support.

A medical team burst through the door following Dr. Lam. She approached the Major with her team behind her ready to take the young man from him.

The Major shook his head and pushed past her, laying the lax form onto the gurney instead.

Dr. Lam knew a dead person when she saw one and knew there was nothing she could do for the young man. Gently he placed her hand on Jefferson's arm feeling for his loss.

"I'm sorry Major, there's nothing more we can do for him. He's gone," she sighed softly, quietly telling him that it was too late.

"No!" he snapped back at her, his eyes almost black with anger. "You have to do something for him!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Major, but..." her words trailed off when the man grabbed her by the arm, squeezing it tight. She winced and whimpered a little. "Let go of me Major. You're hurting me," she cried.

Jefferson squeezed harder, forcing her towards him, making eye contact with her. Carolyn Lam was afraid, for the first time since taking this job, she was terrified by what was happening.

Landry watched in growing concern as his daughter was manhandled.

"Major Jefferson? Stand down!" he called through the mike.

Jack, who had also been keeping half an eye on the proceedings, apologised to Mike for the interruption, stepped in at this point, waving the security teams out of his way. He liked Jefferson; he'd trained him to take over SG-9. It was obvious that the man was suffering from PTSD and needed some gentle handling.

As gently and as calmly as he could, he approached Jefferson.

"Easy Matt!" he said softly, using the Major's given name, trying to reach the man inside. He stretched out his hand to lay it on the Major's shoulder. "Let the Doc go Matt. It's too late for Lieutenant Shapiro."

"No!" he screamed in denial, whirling round as quick as lightning. Shapiro can't be dead; he just couldn't be.

Several things happened at once then, and so quickly that it left everyone deeply shocked and barely daring to move for fear of causing more grief.

Matt Jefferson had drawn his 9mm weapon and fired several shots. He had managed to grab Carolyn and spin her round so that she had her back against his chest and his arm round her neck, pressing against her throat, threatening to cut off her airway, whilst holding her hostage. At the same time however, his team-mates had miraculously recovered from their injuries and had opened fire on the guards and anyone else who had moved to interfere.

Bullets ricocheted round the room, hitting victims indiscriminately, and blue arcs of Zat fire took down several people too.

Within minutes of SG-9's return there was absolute chaos in the gate-room. General Landry ordered the blast doors to be shut immediately.

Sam, Daniel and Mitchell had all, fortunately for them, only been taken down with Zats, Teal'c was standing by barely able to contain himself, a bullet wound to his arm, but he was holding his hands up so they wouldn't shoot any more; the uninjured following his example. Several guards were rendered unconscious, and some were wounded, lying on the floor covered in blood and moaning in pain.

Mike lay on the floor too, bleeding from a bullet wound to his chest; being a Tok'ra Major Jefferson had taken him out almost straight away. He fallen in such a way, that he couldn't tell what was happening in the room because he had his back to the ramp, so therefore didn't know the worst of it.

The shocked faces behind the bullet proof glass up in the control room could barely comprehend what had happened in the space of just a few seconds.

What had shocked everyone in the control more than anything was the unnaturally still form of General O'Neill as he lay sprawled on the floor covered in his own blood, at Jefferson's feet.

Shot at point blank range with three bullets, little hope remained that he was still among the living.

Major Jefferson stared wildly round the room, daring anyone to move. He pushed Dr. Lam hard into the gurney, holding her over the body of his youngest team-mate by the scruff of her neck, demanding that she look at the young Lieutenant again.

Carolyn didn't know how she was still standing; her knees were weak and shaking so much she doubted they'd hold her up much longer. She glanced down at the General's inert form until Jefferson growled at her. She switched her attention back to the young man lying on the gurney. Making a show at examining the young man, she could still only pronounced him dead through a haze of threatening tears.

She looked up and caught the desperately worried eyes of her father, General Landry, who was watching her and hoping that she would be okay. She may not be on the best of terms with him, but she was still his daughter, and he had been trying to patch things up between them. She vowed that if she ever got out of this alive, then she would actively seek that reconciliation with him. Life was too short and too precious to go around dwelling on what had been.

The Major was angry, livid in fact and continued to deny the obvious truth about his team-mate.

His eyes glowed with deep anger.

The realisation that the Major was now a Goa'uld stunned everyone rigid.

The result of which was that no-one dared move for fear of ending up the Goa'uld's next victim, though silent messages passed between some of them as sketchy plans were hastily made and rejected. This wasn't going to be an easy situation to get out of.

Hank Landry shook himself free from the stunning display below and gathered his wits about him once more. Once again he was amazed at the terrifying speed at which things could deteriorate and go to hell in a hand-basket. He leaned over the microphone, talking to those trapped with the enemy beyond the window. He mourned the loss of his team to such circumstances, but the people being held down there were his main concern now. He had to get them out and get the wounded into the infirmary.

"Major Jefferson, SG-9 stand down. That's an order!" He knew what he was asking was a lost cause, but he tried anyway. Major Jefferson and his team had been compromised; the three men that were present in the gate-room were no longer those that they had known.

The only reply Jefferson gave to that was to shoot at the General who flinched from the effect as the bullet bounced harmlessly off the glass.

"Shit!" Landry exclaimed with feeling, and Walter couldn't agree more.

TBC


	5. Decisions

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. Glad you're all enjoying it so far!_

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

The only reply Jefferson gave to that was to shoot at the General who flinched from the effect as the bullet bounced harmlessly off the glass.

"Shit!" Landry exclaimed with feeling, and Walter couldn't agree more.

Chapter 5

Major General Landry hurried up the stairs two at a time, he had several phone calls to make and lots to think about. He had to break the tension in the gate-room and find a solution without anyone else getting hurt.

The first thing he did on reaching his office was to order the locking up of the mountain. He wasn't taking any chances that the Goa'uld would manage to get out of the gate-room and head up top. That was totally unacceptable. He didn't want to think of the cost to his crew, let alone to the world at large.

Having instigated the lock down he called the President to advise him of the situation, who then asked why he wasn't going through O'Neill, Landry had to explain that unfortunately Jack was one of the fallen victims and he wasn't sure at this point in time if General O'Neill was still alive.

Landry called on his most experienced officers that were available and sat down to discuss tactics and the best way to resolve the situation.

Meanwhile back in the gate-room, Jefferson released Carolyn Lam at last. He pushed her away roughly, making her fall to her knees, then placed a surprisingly gentle hand round the cheek of the dead soldier and openly wept.

"My son," the Goa'uld cried. It was too late. The young Lieutenant's body had been too badly damaged for his son to repair and he'd died trying.

Carolyn had been surprised by Jefferson's outburst, but was glad she was free from his grip at last. She rubbed her arm, trying to bring some life back to the numb limb.

She looked around her at the chaos and felt helpless.

Just then Jack released a slight groan and moved his head slightly. His hand twitched and Carolyn was amazed that he was still alive. She ignored the Goa'uld and his men and crawled towards the General in order to check him over. His dark, pain filled eyes flickered open and he was gasping for breath.

"Easy General. Try not to move," she whispered, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Sam and Daniel had recovered from the charge, but they were still sitting on the floor, barely able to move under the threat of a second blast from the Zat gun in Valetti's hand as it hovered threateningly nearby. Sam could barely comprehend what had happened, but at the sight of Jack lying there covered in blood made her heart stop, until she heard Carolyn whispering to him and his breathy gasps. She was worried sick that he wouldn't make it if he didn't get help soon.

Walsh was standing by the door, covering the SF's with his pistol in one hand and a Zat in the other.

Mike had closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could, allowing his symbiote, Maldek, to heal him. He didn't know what the situation behind him was, but he hoped to god that Jack would be okay. If only he could get to him and use the healing device, then things would be better.

Sam saw the Tok'ra open his eyes again, obviously feeling better and hung her head so that Mike couldn't see her silent tears.

Actually, Mike didn't need to see them, he instinctively knew that things were bad, especially when he heard the commotion going on now, and Sam's head shot up; her eyes widening further in fear.

"Get away from him!" Jefferson yelled, grabbing Carolyn and pulling her away from Jack."

"He needs my help. He'll die too if I don't stop the bleeding!"

"So be it! He has plagued the System Lords for too long."

"Let me help him!" Carolyn demanded, fighting to pull herself free of the iron like grip on her arm.

"No!" roared Jefferson. "He must die as did my son!" He aimed his weapon back at Jack, threatening to pull the trigger.

Everyone in the room held their breath; nobody wanted to see the General die. Sam gasped in fear. She was thinking frantically for some way out of this, but it was like she was frozen; all her thoughts were stuck on Jack's bleeding form lying a few feet from her. It wasn't meant to be like this. They were...well, she'd hoped that they would be able to talk over things between them during his visit. She wanted nothing more than to show him how much she cared for him. Loved him. This was a nightmare, it just couldn't be happening!

Jefferson looked round the crowded room and sneered, addressing them all.

"You Tau'ri are so pathetically weak. Your bodies are fragile and easily broken. I can make you strong. I will let you live if you join the ranks of my Jaffa! Together we can rule this world!"

He waited for an answer, but none came, except a few snorts of derision. No-one wanted to see him take over the Earth and certainly not as his Jaffa, they would all sooner die than see that happen. Someone somewhere made a derogatory comment, which only served to anger him more. Sam glared at the SFs, from where the snort had emanated, willing them not to provoke the Goa'uld into killing Jack.

"Who are you?" Teal'c asked, hoping to distract the Goa'uld from shooting his friend again.

Jefferson's eyes glowed and an evil sneer appeared on his face.

"Shol'va!" he spat, recognising Teal'c for Apophis' ex-First Prime. You are not worthy to know my name. You shall not speak it."

"So tell me anyway!" Daniel said, speaking up for the first time, hoping to carry on distracting the Goa'uld.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson," Jefferson said slowly. He puffed up his chest and with a whole heap of conceit, he consented to telling them, his arrogance obvious. "I am Mim."

"Who?" someone muttered softly.

Daniel shook his head, he hadn't heard of a god called Mim before. He glanced up at Teal'c, but the Jaffa shook his head slightly too; he hadn't heard of the false god either. Seeing how Mim's ego had inflated with self importance, maybe they could use it to their advantage, Daniel wondered.

"Ah...excuse me?" Daniel held up his hand pointing his index finger to the ceiling to attract Mim's attention. "What could be more degrading and beneath such an exulted Goa'uld as yourself, than killing..." and he hoped Jack would forgive him for this, "...an old man who is no threat to you or your um...ambitions?"

Mim spun round and glared at Daniel, so the archaeologist could see the barb had hit home.

"Be silent!" he yelled, but he did lower the gun which was Daniel's point entirely.

Mim's eyes roamed the room and came back to settle on Sam. He positively crowed with delight when his host accidentally revealed a private detail about her and O'Neill.

"You!" he called, pointing to Sam. "Colonel Carter of the infamous SG-1, come, kneel before your god!"

Sam was torn from her inner turmoil by the sound of his summons. Eventually and reluctantly she stood, not wishing to make any sudden movement to set the Goa'uld off, then make her way slowly over to where Mim stood, studiously ignoring Jack's supine form. She couldn't bear to see him like that. After Carolyn had spoken to him, he'd lapsed back into unconsciousness again.

Mim grabbed her by the arm, his hand gripping her tight enough to make her squirm in pain. He was looking her up and down with predatory and appreciative eyes.

He looked down at Jack again and smiled evilly.

"I shall spare his life if you will consent to be my queen," he purred softly into her ear.

Sam stiffened and closed her eyes at the choiceless proposition, her body going cold at the thought of becoming his mate, but it was her or Jack. Jack or her. His life was precious to her, and she could only hope that if and when he recovered he would be able to find it in his heart to forgive her for putting his life before hers. She strengthened her resolve and looked down on him, drinking in his lax features, satisfied that he was breathing still, she gave in.

She nodded her acceptance. She would do anything for Jack; even this.

Mim released her and ran his hand over her face and down round her breasts, softly growling with anticipated pleasure.

"It would please me more to take you away from O'Neill. My host was aware of your...connection. My victory here will be all the more sweeter now that I have you."

OoOoOoOoO

General Landry looked across the wide expanse of table towards Major Rodgers, the expression on his face showing his doubts.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"What do we have to lose sir? I can't guarantee that nobody else will get hurt in the ensuing choas, but I believe it's the best option we have General."

Landry slumped back in his chair, and steepled his hands against his lips while he weighed up the pros and cons of the proposed plan.

"Sir, I can't see any other way to do this. At least this way, it should cut down our losses to the minimum," Rodgers pleaded.

"Those are our men down there Major. I won't accept any more deaths." He stopped short as he recalled the incident. At least one or two of the security detail were dead and maybe even Jack too, he couldn't tell from the control room window.

The room fell silent as they thought over the dramatic details of several minutes ago. They could all see the situation developing in the gate-room two floors below them.

"Ah sir," Walter had entered the room now, calling the General's attention. "Sir, Colonel Carter...um...she's just agreed to become the Goa'uld's queen sir..."

"She what?" Landry gasped. There were other gasps from around the table too at this news.

"The Goa'uld didn't give her much of a choice sir. He said he would spare General O'Neill's life if she agreed. Now he's demanding that we open up the gate and let him return to his home world, promising to return later with his new queen."

Landry looked round at the men under his command. What he was about to ask them was not going to be easy, but for the sake of the Colonel, and for Jack O'Neill, he didn't have much of an option left open to him.

"Major," he sighed with regret, looking straight at Rodgers. He was also determined to resolve the problem the best possible way, so this is why he addressed his team. "Get your men organised. If we're going to do this, then it has to be now before he takes Colonel Carter through the gate. The sooner we do this, the sooner our people can get medical attention."

Major Rodgers jumped to attention, his plan already running through his mind again.

"Yes sir," he replied eagerly. He had to make this work. Colonel Carter was too valuable a commodity to lose from the SGC. He also knew that she would sacrifice herself for her former CO. That went without saying. The old SG-1 had been a very close knit team. A legend in fact among those in the know working in the SGC.

He hurried from the room, shouting orders to his men as they hastened to get themselves ready for the rescue mission.

Hank Landry followed Walter down to the control room to try and delay the inevitable showdown with Min about opening the gate. His surprise at realising that Jack must still be alive was staggering, but very welcome none the more for that, despite what he must be suffering in indescribable agony lying there bleeding to death. Help was so near in the shape of his daughter Carolyn, but it might just as well have been a hundred miles as opposed to a hundred inches for all the good she could do for him. Min wasn't allowing her anywhere near the General.

Even now as he watched Sam Carter, he could see she was trying to brazen out her feelings, but he knew his people and Sam in particular where her loyalty towards Jack was taking a toll on her psyche. She hadn't taken her eyes off him all the time Min held her now. He could see the shock at what had happened, clearly in her features, and he could hardly blame her.

Rodgers' voice drifted through to his consciousness from the headset in his ear.

"General. We're in position and ready, awaiting your orders sir!"

Landry snapped out of his thoughts and gave his permission.

"Do it!" he ordered without hesitation.

TBC


	6. Risks

_Sorry another cliff-hanger for you, but the good news is that this is nearing the end, and you all know that it will end up sappy and happy ever after, so bear with me on this. Thanks for all your reviews guys. Hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever it was you celebrated._

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Landry snapped out of his thoughts and gave his permission.

"Do it!" he ordered without hesitation.

Chapter 6 – Risks

General Landry stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breath, steeling himself for the action to come, yet trying not to look as if something ominous was about to happen.

"What is it you want?" he asked the Goa'uld, despite knowing full well what was happening down there. Walter had kept him up to date, but he wanted to keep what was Major Jefferson busy so he wouldn't notice anything unusual until it was too late.

Jefferson looked up at the General, his lips curling into a sneer.

"Colonel Carter here, has agreed to become my queen. You will dial up the gate immediately so that we can return to my home-world where she will undergo the implantation. Do not delay me or he will die," he spat, pointing his weapon down at Jack once more.

Sam gasped in horror.

"You promised not to kill him!" she cried whirling round to face the Goa'uld who now made another grab for her.

His grip was strong; much stronger than Sam had estimated and she dropped to her knees as he crushed her wrist and twisted her arm backwards. She cried out in pain, silently pleading with the Goa'uld to release her.

Daniel was not happy with events, and looked up at Landry to see if he was about to do anything to rescue them, before turning back to watch Sam struggle to keep from screaming out in her agony.

"Why?" Sam yelped through the tears, holding them at bay for as long as she could. How could he treat his would be new queen with such contempt?

"I would remind you that you are mine, and if you defy me, I will kill him and everyone here."

"I'm not..." Sam began but her words cut off when she spotted movement behind a grill half way up the wall out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not going to defy you. Please, let go!"

Mim looked down his nose at her, his eyes studying her closely, then relaxed his fingers, allowing Sam's arm to fall away. She cradled her sore wrist to her chest, protecting it with the other hand. Surreptitiously she fell back onto her side and lay curled up, pretending to cry softly. Anything to keep his attention from where she saw the damning evidence of movement.

A moment later when all eyes were on her, the room was suddenly filled with smoke; tear gas canisters were releasing their toxic fumes into the room. She closed her eyes and held her breath for as long as she could, listening for the tell-tale signs of the expected rescue.

Keeping low, the SGC personnel filed through the opening doors yelling for the hostages to stay close to the floor. Gunfire and zat blasts split the air and grunts of pain echoed loudly in the mayhem that followed.

Someone forced Sam to her feet and pulled her through the blast doors along with others. She couldn't see a thing through the tears streaming from her eyes or feel much through the pain of burning, irritated skin. She felt herself pushed into someone's arms and a blanket was wrapped round her trembling shoulders.

"Where's General O'Neill?" she gasped through the burning in her throat and the runny nose, desperate to know if he'd been rescued too.

"I don't know as yet Ma'am," the voice beside her said, as they hurried her along towards the elevator.

"We need to get you checked over Colonel," another voice said as she was passed on to another person. "your wrist is bruised and swollen and you'll need to get showered and changed. Dr. Carmichael will see to you as soon as he can."

This time she recognised the voice of one of the nurses from the infirmary.

"I'm fine. I don't need... I want to see if General O'Neill is..." she insisted, but whichever nurse it was gave her no choice. The next thing she knew she could feel the slight disorientation as the elevator car rose to the infirmary level. She had no idea if any of her friends made it out of the gate-room alive, like she had.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sam!"

Daniel's strangled cry forced Sam to stop and peer through sore eyes, but all she could see was a blur of someone standing in front of her.

"Daniel? Where's Jack?"

"I don't know Sam. It was chaos down there. I can't really see much yet. You're just a blur." He coughed, spitting the chemical laced mucous into a tissue he was clutching. Sneezing for the umpteenth time, he wheezed then blew his nose.

"You too," she sympathised. "I need to know where he is Daniel," she whispered softly, almost giving in to her tumultuous emotions. She took a tissue from the box he offered her and she blew her own nose, trying hard to ignore the tears running freely down her face as a result of the irritation. She ignored the itching skin on her face too, opting to cradle her wrist again as she had been instead. The soldier inside her prevented her from breaking down completely, but Daniel knew her almost as well as Jack did after eight years of working closely together, and pulled her into an awkward hug; it didn't matter that they were both contaminated.

"I know Sam. I just don't know what's happening as yet."

He beckoned to a passing nurse, barely resisting grabbing her arm as she was hurrying by on some unknown errand.

"Please," he begged. "could you find out what happened to General O'Neill for us?"

She registered Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter, and nodded.

"If you would take a seat Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter, I'll find out for you," she replied, taking pity on them. She hadn't known what had happened down in the gate-room, but judging by the casualties coming in she had a rough idea it hadn't been a pleasant experience for any of the hostages.

She hurried away as Daniel and Sam stumbled over to the nearest gurney and sat down, side by side, still holding on to each other.

"Daniel?" Sam asked. "Are you okay? You're wheezing pretty badly!"

"Yeah, well, CS gas isn't exactly my idea of fun Sam. You know me and allergies..." He sneezed and coughed again, lamenting his misfortune.

"Nurse!" Sam called out blindly, as Daniel's wheezy breath worsened. "Dr. Jackson needs help now. He has allergies."

The young nurse gave Daniel a quick appraisal and with a word of reassurance, hurried off to fetch some water and the doctor.

The room was filling up rapidly and orders for medical attention were yelled to be heard above the din.

"Colonel Carter!"

Sam couldn't see who had called her, but she knew that voice anywhere.

"Teal'c?" she answered peering myopically at the shape in front of her.

"Indeed Colonel Carter. Michael O'Neill and I were concerned for your welfare along with that of General O'Neill and Daniel Jackson."

"Mike?" she gasped appalled at herself for having forgotten all about him in her worry over Jack and Daniel. "Are you two okay?" she asked, struggling against the symptoms of burning eyes to see them.

"We are well Colonel Carter," Teal'c responded. His own symptoms had been quickly dealt with, while Mike barely suffered any; his symbiote working hard to dispel the chemicals before any damage was caused.

"You were wounded Mike!" Daniel remembered.

"Maldek has already dealt with my wound Daniel. It's nothing. Have you seen Jack?"

"No, we don't know what happened to him. No-one seems to know where he is."

"Then we will endeavour to discover his whereabouts Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c assured them. "We shall return as soon as we have learned of his welfare."

"Don't worry Sam. I'll find him and use the healing device on him. He'll be fine," Mike assured her, resisting the urge to take her in his arms while she was still covered in the chemicals.

Sam nodded, too caught up in her fear for Jack and feeling too uncomfortably sore to add anything further.

It was then, Sam recognised Dr. Carmichael's voice as she called for assistance. A blur of white rushed by; the soft noise of cushioned wheels sped over the floor towards the OR, and Sam wondered who it was that needed help so urgently. Perhaps it was Jack, but they had gone before she could find enough voice to call out after them.

The nurse was back in a few moments, handing Daniel some water and ordering him to rinse and spit. She also gave Sam a small bottle of water too, telling her to do the same. A medic approached Daniel and was helping to clean him up.

Sam forced her head back and slightly sideways while the nurse tipped a little of the Maalox and warm water into the corner of her eye, rinsing out the toxic chemicals. It stung at first, almost as badly as the irritant, but afterwards it felt better, much to her immense relief.

Once she could see clearer, and the nurse had finished gently bathing her face and exposed skin with Canola oil followed by a little alcohol, she headed for the shower, rinsing off all the chemicals from her skin, making her feel human again.

She was still worried about Jack, only hearing that he had been taken into surgery some minutes after the rescue, but she hadn't heard how he was doing, nor had she seen or heard anything from Mike or Teal'c since.

She did bump into Carolyn Lam on her way into the shower and asked her if she knew how Jack was.

"You haven't heard?" Carolyn gasped in surprise. She'd thought that SG-1, and Colonel Carter in particular had been notified.

"No? What?"

"He's doing fine Colonel. Better than we expected."

"Can I see him?"

"Wait for me to finish up here and I'll get someone to take you to him."

"Okay," Sam sighed with a tired smile. "Thanks!" she whispered close to tears with relief.

"I won't be long Colonel," Dr. Lam said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the shower cubical.

Sam walked back to where Daniel was lying propped up on one of the infirmary beds. An oxygen mask sitting over his mouth, and Teal'c was standing by keeping him company, having completed his cleansing shower some minutes before.

"Teal'c...where's Mike?" she asked.

"I believe he is with General Landry, Colonel Carter."

Sam nodded with a sigh. She thought he'd be with Jack.

"You okay now Daniel?" she asked, sitting on the seat by his bed.

"Yeah. I guess this is better than being taken through the gate and turned into a Jaffa. No offence Teal'c," Daniel's muffled voice sounded rough around his unexpected yawn.

"I have taken none Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied with a dip of his head. He understood perfectly what his young team-mate had meant.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Daniel asked.

"Dr. Lam says he's doing okay and she's letting me go see him when she's finished up in the shower," Sam sighed, closing her eyes in relief. Not knowing what had been going on with Jack had had them all worried sick.

General Landry chose that moment to enter the infirmary. He spotted the trio of SG-1 and made a bee-line straight for them.

"Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c..." he said in greeting, then paused, not knowing how to follow it with his news

"General?" Sam asked in puzzlement. Her frown of concern deepened when her CO's pause dragged on for too long. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"You could say that Colonel. It's about Jack...em...General O'Neill."

TBC


	7. Revelations

_Well folks, I couldn't leave you in suspense for too long, so I've posted this earlier today for you. See, I'm kind like that! LOL! Enjoy; the best is yet to come. _

_Well, I have tried to post it off earlier, only the connection wouldn't let me do this before now! I've been trying for hours and it wasn't just me! My friend couldn't load hers up either._

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"General?" Sam asked in puzzlement. Her frown of concern deepened when her CO's pause dragged on for too long. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"You could say that Colonel. It's about Jack...em...General O'Neill."

Chapter 7 - Revelations

"What about General O'Neill sir?" Sam asked, worry clouding her voice and dread filling her heart with lead. She would have leapt to her feet, except her knees had gone weak with his words.

Landry shrugged, biting his lip with consternation.

"Perhaps Colonel, you had better come with me so that we can talk about this in private."

Sam's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. Why was she being singled out like this, and why wasn't the General including the rest of the team? They were all friends of Jack's, so they should know what was going on too.

Landry hesitated at the door, turning to wait for her, seeing if she would follow. She did so and he nodded to her, leading the way to the viewing area which overlooked the ISO room where Jack lay recovering.

"General?" she asked, even as he gestured for her to take a seat. He sat down too with a heavy sigh, threading his fingers together and resting them on the table in front of him.

"He's fine Colonel," he said, taking her by surprise.

Sam looked away from him, studying the man in the bed below, she had expected him to tell her the worst. Now she looked closer, she could see nothing of the medical paraphernalia that would normally surround a person who had been shot at close range, let alone by several bullets. There was only one monitor, and she could see the regular bounce of a normal heartbeat as it beeped across the screen. Jack was sleeping, that much was evident, but he had no IV lines attached, nor was there any sign of the much needed transfusion of blood to make up the vast amount he'd lost. He had bled profusely down in that gate-room, and she was as perplexed by this as much as she could ever be. It just wasn't adding up to anything she understood. Perhaps Mike had worked yet another miracle on his brother.

"Sir?" she asked confused, hoping he would explain what was going on.

"In actual fact, he's better than fine!"

"What?" Sam's head spun round to gape at him in shock.

"We can't explain it Colonel. When he was rushed into surgery, his wounds were already healing. For all intents and purposes, he's asleep. Admittedly a really deep sleep, but just that."

Sam gasped, her mouth hanging open. Stunned couldn't sum up just what she was feeling right then.

"How...? Why?" she floundered at a loss to comprehend what she was hearing. "Did Mike...em...Maldek use the healing device already?"

"Actually, no. We were hoping you could shed some light as to why or how this was possible!" he sighed, gesturing to the sleeping General.

"Me?" she squeaked flabbergasted, her voice almost an octave higher than normal. "I...I don't..." she began helplessly, throwing her arms into the air with frustration.

"Dr. Lam told me that Jack recently touched some alien artefact that was in your lab," he accused, watching her closely for her reaction.

Sam slumped, dropping her head into her hands, elbows resting on the edge of the hard surface of the table. She groaned from the recollection.

"He did," she admitted. "I...We didn't know what it was. Daniel and I had gone over it time and again, but it didn't do anything. At least, not until Jack...General O'Neill touched it. It lit up and a beam of light seemed to, well, scan him from top to toe, but he was okay. We brought him to the infirmary to see Dr. Lam and she ran several tests on him. He was fine. He said he felt okay; that there was nothing wrong with him. I didn't think anything more of it."

"Do you think that this 'ability' to heal himself could be as a result of what happened back then?"

Sam shrugged. She didn't know any more than he did. It was purely speculation on their part.

"I really don't know sir," she sighed. "I guess it could be, though I've not heard of anything that could do that. But, then again we get to see a lot of strange things here sir...so anything's possible."

"But it could be that device?"

"Yes sir. I suppose it must have been."

She remembered Jack fingering the device. If it was Ancient in origin as Daniel had believed, then Jack possessing the Ancient gene, could have triggered something inside of it. Perhaps it was some sort of personal protection device and he had activated it without knowing it. If it was, then she could only be forever grateful to it for keeping Jack alive, and healing him.

She wanted nothing more to go down there and hug the stuffing out of him, but this wasn't the time nor the place for such an open display of emotions.

"Do you think this device would work for everyone who has the Ancient marker or was it just a one off incident?"

General Landry's question dragged her back to the here and now.

"I'm sorry sir...I don't really know General. It could be either, and until we test it on others with the same genetic marker, we won't be able to tell sir."

"I wonder if Jack realises just how damn lucky he was today?" Landry mused softly.

Sam knew he was incredibly lucky, especially if he hadn't fiddled with that alien technological gadget.

"Sir...where is Mike?"

"He's down in your lab examining that device," Landry informed her as if was a normal everyday occurrence. "I wanted to know if it worked on him too. Being an O'Neill, I thought he might possess the Ancient gene as well."

Dread filled her mind at the thought that someone might decide to test it to it's full potential by shooting Mike just to prove it was exactly what they believed it was. A personal shield.

"Sir...?" she cried out in consternation, worried about her friend, despite knowing his symbiote could heal him. But then, Maldek was most likely tired from having just healed Mike from a bullet wound and the effects from the CS gas.

Landry held his hand up to stop her from worrying.

"Don't worry Colonel. Nobody is going to shoot Mike. He's just trying to recreate Jack's actions. He should be reporting any..."

Landry's words were interrupted by the appearance of Mike at that particular moment. The Tok'ra entered with a broad grin at seeing Sam sitting there.

"Sam," he greeted her, and nodded to Landry. "General."

Landry smiled, looking up at the Tok'ra expectantly.

"And? So?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"It didn't work for me General. I guess it only works for one person. Well, either that or I don't possess the Ancient's gene. I always knew Jack was different. Sort of special...and he is. I just never realised how special," Mike sighed.

Landry had explained to him about Jack's sacrifice in saving Earth from Anubis; from his part in using the Ancient's weapon, to being frozen for months until Thor showed up to help restore him to health again. Then came Jack's promotion, which Mike thought was well deserved after that. He was so proud of his older brother.

Sam had been thinking over Mike's words, coming to her own conclusion.

"Sir. Perhaps the device only works once. Supposing that when the General activated it, he drained it's power? We have no way of knowing if it's still working or not, so maybe that's why it didn't work for you Mike," she explained. "Sir, the only way to know for sure is to get the General to try it again."

"You want to shoot him again?" Landry gasped in total surprise.

"No sir!" Sam was quick to refute that idea. "Just the activation part sir," she added hastily, breaking out into a grin when she spotted the smirk on Landry's lips. She sighed in relief when she realised she'd fallen for his ploy to lighten the mood. She shook her head in disbelief at just how easy she was. Jack would no doubt find it funny. He was always telling her to lighten up, saying she was far too serious on occasions.

"You okay now Sam?" Mike asked solicitously.

"I'm fine Mike," she replied with a fond smile. "Better now I know everyone else is okay," she sighed, looking back through the window at Jack's restful form.

Mike placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. He liked Sam and knew that Jack had loved her for a long, long time. His free hand went to his pocket where a little velvet box sat nestled in the folds of the BDU's he'd had to borrow while his Tok'ra outfit was being cleaned.

The doctor had found it in Jack's pocket when he'd been stripped of his contaminated and blood stained uniform. Knowing that Mike was Jack's relative, he had passed the precious item on to him for safe keeping. He would return it to its rightful owner just as soon as the said officer had woken up from his healing sleep.

Sam was torn between going downstairs to sit with Jack or returning to her team-mates to tell them that Jack was okay, but Landry had already anticipated her dilemma.

"Colonel, why don't you go sit with him for a while, I'm sure Mike is more than capable of telling Dr. Jackson and Teal'c the good news."

Sam nodded, already rising from her seat.

Mike leaned in and brushed a sweet brotherly kiss over her brow, smiling knowingly before leaving the room.

Sam wondered what that was all about, but was by no means annoyed by the tender gesture. Mike was already like one of her extended family that was part of the SGC. She thanked the General and made her way down to the ISO room where Jack lay.

Pulling a seat up to the bedside, she sat down, her gaze fixed onto the warm, pink features. Jack's relaxed expression was like a soothing balm to her previously frazzled nerves and she felt herself relax even further. Looking back up towards where she had been only moments before, she noted that the little room was now empty. Landry had left alone with Jack.

Taking hold of his hand, she held it between both of hers to caress it gently, then brought it to her lips to sweep a light kiss over his knuckles. The close contact with him once more; knowing he was fine, was the trigger that released the pent up emotions inside of her. Fat tears of relief and happiness trickled quickly down her cheeks, but she didn't care if anyone saw them.

Jack, her sole reason to live, and keeper of her heart and soul, was back amongst the living once more.

TBC


	8. Waking Up

_Here at last is the bit you've all been waiting for. The smoochy, romantic part? Well, see for yourselves what you would call it._

_Thanks for all the great reviews. Just one more chapter to go now._

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Jack, her sole reason to live and keeper of her heart and soul, was back amongst the living once more.

Chapter 8

His eyelids were heavy, but he managed to prise them open at last and found himself staring up at the grey bland ceiling of the ISO room. He was startled to find that he was still alive, let alone feeling as good as he did. In fact, now he came to think about it, he felt good.

The events in the gate-room came swirling back to him like a mini-tornado and he let slip a soft gasp when he recalled what happened down there. He remembered getting shot at point blank range with several bullets, yet here he was still alive.

Mike!

He remembered Mike arriving. That had to be it!

Mike had used the healing device on him. That was the only explanation for himself to be here among the living still. Yet again Mike had saved his life, and vowed there and then, that he would make it up to him somehow.

How does one return the favour when you hardly see the man from one year to the next, when their lives were so far apart now? He didn't know but if Mike was still here, then he would certainly try to show him a cracking Christmas before he left Earth.

Jack became aware that he couldn't move his right arm. It was heavy and numb. He glanced down his body and smiled tenderly.

Sam was asleep, resting her head on his arm at his side. She was dressed in blue BDUs and looked healthy enough to Jack from what he could see of her. He hoped that no matter what had happened to him, that she and the others had been spared. He was more than thankful that she was here, alive and apparently well. His concern for the others diminishing slightly when she released a soft sigh of contentment in her sleep.

He shifted as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb her. Turning onto his side, so that he could reach her with his left hand, he caressed her exposed cheek gently, running his fingers through the blonde strands of her hair, a wide loving smile gracing his lips as she responded to his tender ministrations.

"Hmmmm!" she murmured softly, purring like a contented cat, and nuzzling closer to him if that was possible.

Jack leaned over as far as he could and lightly placed a soft kiss on her brow.

Sam's head shot up so quickly she almost took Jack's head off, if it wasn't for his quick reaction to her movements.

"Whoa! Steady on there Sam. It's just me." Jack cried with a laugh.

"Jack! You're awake!" she cried gleefully, standing up and pushing the chair over backwards in her haste to get nearer to him.

"Hey! Mrrmmph!" his words were cut off by her lips pressing against his with such force that anyone would think she hadn't seen him in years. Not that he minded at all. Far from it. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to his level until she was almost sprawled on the bed with him.

He pulled back with difficulty, looking into blue eyes that were bright with unshed tears. His hand swept the hair from her face and cupped her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam. I'm not gonna disappear."

"I thought I'd lost you for sure Jack," she whispered brokenly.

His gentle smile and warm hands meltedthe ice left behind from the shockand she flung herself into his embrace once more, though this time a touch more tenderly, holding him like she didn't want to let go.

It was an awkward position for Jack, but he waited until she released him before he moved her to stand away so that he could turn to hold her properly.

Shifting his legs off the side of the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to stand between his knees, then tugged her into his arms, holding her tightly.

The sweet kiss as their lips met was everything they had waited for. It was a gentle, unhurried meeting of two souls. Sam closed her eyes believing she was in heaven...

The door burst open and they broke apart when several wolf whistles rent the air, followed by a round of applause.

Jack and Sam both sighed with frustration but couldn't help smirk at the interruption.

"Can't a guy get any privacy around here?" Jack grumbled with a pout.

"This is the SGC Jack. What did you expect?" Landry retorted with a wide grin. "Cameras everywhere!"

General Landry, Carolyn Lam, Daniel, Cameron, Teal'c and Mike had all crowded into the room like a gaggle of party goers, all happy to see Jack obviously wide awake and well.

"Merry Christmas Jack, Sam," they all crowed happily, crowding round the couple.

"It's Christmas day already?" Jack asked confused. Just how long had he been out of it?

"What there is left of it anyway," Hank sighed, looking at his watch. "It's 17:53 hrs. We thought you were gonna sleep all through it."

Jack's shoulders sagged with disappointment. It was meant to be such a great Christmas, but now?

"Hey, this is not your fault Jack!" Mike said, punching Jack on the shoulder to bring him out of the morose mood he'd fallen into. "It's not too late."

Jack felt Mike push something into his hand and he suddenly remembered the little velvet box that had been in his jacket pocket. Looking down at the blue scrubs he was wearing he understood what Mike was saying; that it was safe, because he'd looked after it for him.

"Later!" was all he said, mystifying the others present. "Doc? Can I get some clothes?" he whined.

"Of course General. Your uniform has been ruined I'm afraid, but I understand you have some things here..."

"Indeed. I have anticipated your need O'Neill," Teal'c rumbled with a rare smile, handing Jack his overnight bag from Sam's lab where it had been left when he'd arrived on the base the day before.

"Thanks T. Merry Christmas to you too kids!"

"We can have our Christmas day tomorrow Jack," Daniel suggested, brightening as Jack and Sam looked at each other and nodded.

"What about you Mike?" Jack asked, wondering if he had to return to the Tok'ra world anytime soon.

"I'm good. I got a coupla days."

"Excellent!" Jack cried, slapping his brother on the arm. "Sam?"

Sam smiled and leaned back into Jack's embrace.

"Sure, he can stay with us," she said beaming up at him.

"Stay with you? As in both of you ? Jack? What aren't you telling us?" Daniel picked up on Sam's meaning before the wordsregistered with Jack.

"Oops!" Sam grimaced. "Sorry!" she apologised to Jack.

Jack just shrugged her concern off. It was too late now anyway.

"Ah, yeah. I'm staying with Sam," he announced calmly, though he looked at Daniel with big puppy dog eyes that said sorry.

"And about time too!" Daniel snorted with amusement.

"What?" both Jack and Sam cried.

"Daniel Jackson and I are in total agreement O'Neill. You and Colonel Carter have spent too many years hiding behind the regulations. It is about time you pursued your happiness together," Teal'c stated, showing his pleasure at such news.

"I haven't mentioned anything yet. I'm just staying there for cryin' out loud!" Jack said, waving a hand in Sam's direction.

"Jack!" Mike's warning made Jack sigh in frustration.

"Come on Jack!" Landry cried with a laugh. "We're all waiting!"

Sam looked up at Jack, mystified by what they were saying, as well as by what they weren't saying. Feeling that she was out of the loop and they all knew what Jack was thinking while she didn't have a clue.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!" Jack muttered, pushing a hand through his silver hair ruthlessly, making the bed-head worse than ever. "I just woke up!" he complained. "I'm wearing scrubs!" he pouted. This was sooo not how he wanted to propose.

"And? So?" they all questioned, waiting eagerly.

Jack wondered how they all seemed to know what was going on when he'd never mentioned his intentions to anyone. But, then, he knew Mike had had the ring so Mike must have spread the news around. He turned an accusing glare on his brother, threatening damage at a private moment later.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I never said a word!" Mike denied, holding his hands up in a defensive position against the expected figurative attack from his brother. "I swear I didn't. They just guessed."

"What the heck is going on here?" demanded Sam, seeing as everyone knew something she didn't. Enough was enough!

All eyes turned to Jack and he actually blushed under their intense stares, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Jack?" Sam asked, her voice soft and enquiring.

His resolve crumbled before her when he looked into those startling azure depths.

"I didn't want to do this here and now, but it seems I don't have much of a choice," he grumbled, glaring with annoyance at his audience. They ignored his glare so he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. "Sam. You've known how I've felt about you for the last several years now. I love you with all my heart; so, will you do me the greatest honour of becomming my wife?" There, he'd asked, and now all he could do was to sit there and worry that she might refuse and then he'd feel like the biggest idiot going.

He brought his hand round to offer her the little velvet ring box, opening it to reveal the single sapphire and diamond ring nestled in it's folds.

She gasped in surprise looking down at the glittering band in his hand and then gaped at all her friends who were looking like they were all on tenterhooks waiting for her reply, almost begging her to accept.

She gulped and gazed up into Jack's dark eyes, half hidden in the shadow covering his face. He was biting his lip in anticipation and looking decidedly green as he awaited her answer.

Could she marry him? She wondered, searching through her heart and her memories and the feelings deep inside her.

"Oh Jack!" she whispered, searching the depths of his eyes for his heart.

Her lips found his, pressing them together in a bruising kiss. She had grabbed hold of his head and held it between her hands, holding him there until she pulled away, breathless, clasping a hand to her mouth to stop herself from bawling.

Jack was panting from the contact too. He was wondering why she had kissed him like that and yet she was crying at the same time. His heart plummeted to his boots when he saw the tears running freely from her eyes. She dropped her gaze to the floor, her smile faltering as she wept.

He waited, head hanging down dejectedly for her rejection.

His heart fluttered in his chest, and left him feeling like it was about to stop altogether.

When her answer came it was so soft, it was almost inaudible but he knew he would never be the same again.

"What?" he gasped. He was sure he had died, his heart faltering.

"I said 'Yes' Jack! I love you so much!" she whispered through tears of joy.

The room erupted into noisy rapturous cheers, and it stole Jack's breath.

She'd agreed!

TBC


	9. Time for Friends

_Well, here it is at last folks. Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but this took me longer than I thought to write and it's a lot longer than normal too. I said it would be the last chapter, but I could have drawn it out into another three, but it's as I'd promised. So here it is...complete! _

_I hope you all enjoy it...it's sappy, happy, tear-jerking and gives off a warm cosy feeling. If you like that sort of thing!_

**_I wish you all a very Happy New Year, and may 2006 be everything you wish it to be! – Lin._**

A CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARE.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

The room erupted into noisy rapturous cheers, and it stole Jack's breath.

She'd agreed!

Chapter 9

Jack couldn't help the smile that split his face when Sam sat down next to him at the briefing room table. Her grin was impossibly wider than his, and she couldn't seem to take her eyes from the engagement ring sitting proudly on the third finger of her left hand.

His fingers reached out to close over the top of her left hand and he held it there, giving her a loving smile. Her head dropped and she knew what he was saying without him having to say the words. Business first. Of course, there were details to go over during this debrief; serious ramifications to examine closely etc., and Jack's own part in the drama of 24 hours ago.

Sam nodded to her now fiancé. She loved the sound of that as she thought it over, but brought her hand down to rest it in her lap so that she could at least give the impression she was focused on the debrief and not miles away in the land of happy dreams.

General Landry took his seat at the head of the table on Jack's left and called the meeting to order.

OoOoOoOoO

As far as debriefings go, this was no exception, but Jack did learn a few things that he had mistakenly taken for granted during his 'recovery'.

"Before we move on," Jack interrupted, "I need to officially thank Maldek for saving my ass. Again I might add..."

"Not this time Jack. Your miraculous recovery wasn't due to anything I'd done," Mike said, brushing off Jack's thanks.

"What?" Jack gaped in surprise, the little vertical crease in his forehead deepening with puzzlement. "Then how…? Who?"

He felt Sam's giggle from beside him, and Daniel's snort of amusement from across the table had his head swivelling from one to the other.

"You only have yourself to blame for that Jack," Daniel grinned.

"Me? What did I do?" Jack gasped, giving his friend an indignant scowl. "I was completely out of it!"

"Jack. Do you recall playing with an Ancient's artefact in Sam's lab?"

"I remember you three fussing over me when I was just fine!"

"Yes, you were fine. Better than fine, I recall you grumbling."

"And I was!" he confirmed with a pout. "And I don't grumble! So?"

"We believe you activated what appeared to be a type of personal shield sir," Sam informed him, speaking professionally for the first time during the meeting. "It...when you were shot..." she said, her voice quavering a little with a memory that she did not want to be reminded of. "...it somehow healed your wounds. By the time you were rushed into the OR, the bullet wounds were almost gone." She closed her eyes, thinking back over those agonising hours when she thought he had died, until she felt his hand on hers again, giving her a little squeeze before he withdrew and returned to the discussion.

"Are you telling me that I am now bullet-proof?" he asked, a wry smirk on his lips as the thought of bullets bouncing off him like he was some sort of Superman, came to mind.

"We don't know that Jack, and I'm not about to test that particular theory on you," Landry sighed wryly. "Just in case you're not!" he added as an after thought.

Jack's eyebrows rose at the irony if it should prove otherwise.

"I'm with you on that Hank. Thanks but no thanks, if you get my meaning!"

Hank Landry nodded in full understanding. Then beckoned Master Sergeant Harriman over, who placed the said artefact on the table in front of Jack, then left.

Jack stared at it, wondering what they were all waiting for.

"Pick it up Jack. We know it won't hurt you," Daniel encouraged.

Jack sighed with resignation and picked it up, just like he had on Christmas Eve. He rolled it around and even placed his finger into the indentation, but still nothing happened. After several tries, he placed the sphere back onto the table and shrugged.

"Well I guess that answers that question," he sighed.

"Not necessarily sir," Sam refuted his supposition.

He turned to look at her, frowning.

"How is that so Carter?" he asked.

"It could mean several things sir," she theorised. This was how Jack loved to hear her voice; expounding on some outlandish theory, that on most occasions proved to be the case.

"Like?" he prompted.

"Well sir... like it might just mean that it has recognised your touch and..."

"That I don't need a top up?" he said, grinning. He loved to catch her out, revealing that he wasn't as dumb as he made out.

"Something like that sir," she gaped in surprise. Oh, she was going to have to have a word with him soon about his so called dumb act.

"Or? There's always an 'OR' Carter!"

"Or, it's just a one off, and it won't work for you again," she finished.

"Meaning it only works for a person once and then protects the next person to activate the shield?" Jack expounded.

"Yes sir," Sam frowned, realising Jack actually understood her.

"It didn't work for me!" Mike added, feeling disappointed.

Jack looked up at his brother and shrugged.

"What can I say? Ancient technology seems to like me!"

Daniel grunted with amusement again, as did Sam.

"Okay folks, can we move on now. Time is a wasting and I for one want to spend the rest of Christmas with my family," he said, giving Carolyn a meaningful look. She smiled back and nodded, giving him hope that all would be well between them from now on.

"So Jefferson was a Goa'uld?" Jack asked, not really remembering much at all, except getting shot after greeting Mike, but he'd heard that much.

"He was sir. He called himself Mim."

"So how come neither you nor Teal'c felt the Naquadah in his blood when SG-9 returned?" Jack wondered, asking Sam. Usually the two of them could detect a Goa'uld whenever they came near. What had gone wrong with their inner radar?

"I did indeed feel the presence of a symbiote O'Neill, but I believed it was merely the presence of Maldek I was sensing," Teal'c explained.

"Me too," Sam confirmed. "Mim's Goa'uld was masked by Maldek's presence sir. I'm sorry, but I never thought anything more of it," she apologised.

"It's not your fault Carter. Teal'c. Nor yours Mike!" Jack sighed. It's just one of those things."

Landry went on to explain what happened after the rescue, studiously avoiding telling Jack about Sam willing to sacrifice herself to save his life. He didn't think it was necessary to upset the pair of them at this point in time. He carried on telling the story about how Jefferson, aka Min, was killed during the brief battle for the gate-room, and the actual snake had tried to escape but was zatted three times, disappearing into thin air, before he could possess somebidy else. As for the rest of the Major's team, they were both taken down by a zat blast and bundled off to the holding cells where they made a full recovery. Dr. Lam had confirmed the presence of a substance referred to as Nishta. Something that SG-1 was intimately familiar with from their clash with Seth.

Hank then drew the debriefing to a close and ordered everyone off base to enjoy what was left of Christmas.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack fondled the fingers in his hands and looked into the adoring blue eyes gazing up at him, searching the depths for her heart.

"You really want to do this?" he asked, running a finger tip over the ring sitting proudly on Sam's finger.

"More than anything Jack. I love you!"

"I love you too Sam. I just can't believe you actually return my love. I mean...I'd dared to hope, but I never thought..."

Sam extracted a hand and pressed a finger on his lips to stop his doubts.

"You'd better believe it flyboy! This is real. I have loved you almost from that first moment in the briefing room Jack. I never for a minute believed that you would love me. You said yourself you had a problem with scientists."

Jack chuckled with laughter when he recalled her entrance back then, she was bristling with bravado and itching to prove herself better than any man round that table. He had been ready to take her on, liking what he had seen and eager to discover what made her tick. Her appearance had certainly stunned him that much was sure.

Now here they were nine years later, having worked, fought and actually died together as only a close knit team could have; and only now were able to show their true feelings for each other. Jack was the happiest he had been since that fateful day when Charlie's death had shattered his world.

Jack pulled his fiancé into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply, their bodies clinging to each other with hunger and need. The temperature rose as the kiss grew more passionate. Hands roamed, carving a path through mussed hair. They were the only two people on the whole planet.

"Hey!"

A voice reached in and penetrated the fog which had surrounded them in their passionate need to feel each other.

"Come on you two! Either get yourselves a room or dish up this dinner. I'm starving!" Mike grumbled.

Jack broke the contact with a guilty smirk. He'd forgotten they were in the kitchen getting the Christmas dinner ready.

Sam giggled, blushing when she looked over Jack's shoulder to see they'd had an audience.

Daniel, Mike, Teal'c and Cameron were all standing in the doorway, huge grins on their faces as they'd witnessed more than they should have.

Jack ignored the cat calls and derogatory comments and pulled her back into an embrace, giving her another quick kiss before letting her go. They were right, he and Sam were supposed to be getting the dinner ready to serve.

OoOoOoOoO

"Merry Christmas kids!" Jack toasted, raising his glass.

The others followed, chinking their glasses together over the single candle now guttering in the middle of the table. The meal had been great, the conversation better, and no-one was feeling like moving just yet. Cam complained bitterly that he would need to run solidly for the next month if he wanted to run off all that food. Teal'c made them all groan when he started on his fourth helping of pie and cream.

Sam stood to clear the dishes and Jack followed her out of the dining room with another pile of dirty plates.

As soon as he disappeared, there were calls of derision and whistles of disapproval.

"We know what you're up to out there!" someone yelled.

Sam giggled as she turned into Jack's embrace.

"Jack."

"Ignore them!" he ordered.

Sam pushed him playfully, turning back to the dishwasher and began loading plates into it.

"Later Jack. We have guests."

"So? I gotta go back to Washington soon," he grouched, pouting at the thought of being alone there while she was all alone here. "I can't get enough of you Sam!"

"Jack," she sighed, shaking her head slightly with amusement. She turned back to him and frowned up at him. "We've waited for this for nine years, surely you can wait another few hours until we're alone?"

"Don't wanna wait. Waited too long already!" he grumbled.

"You're incorrigible, Jack O'Neill!" she laughed.

"I know, but ya love me anyway!" he said with a grin.

"Go look after your guests Jack. I'll be there in a minute."

He looked sullen and for a moment she thought he'd argue.

"Go on, open your presents Jack!"

He grinned and nodded like a little kid.

"Okay, but I'm not opening the one from you until you're there too."

"I'll be there in a bit," she said, shooing him out of the kitchen.

"On your own?" Daniel asked sarcastically, seeing Jack walk in alone. "I thought perhaps you two were joined at the hip."

Cameron snorted, and Mike hooted with laughter while Jack gulped back a startled choke. Daniel looked at them in puzzlement, wondering if he'd said something funny.

"What?" Daniel asked innocently.

Jack gave him a funny look and glared at Cameron and Mike who were trying hard to stop themselves from giggling. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow, but Jack saw that tell-tale twitch at the side of his mouth.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mitchell," Jack growled. "You too Michael O'Neill! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Mike sniggered harder, earning him a sigh of exasperation from his elder brother.

"What? Oh! I didn't mean... I mean, I..." Daniel stuttered with embarrassment now he understood what Cameron and Mike were laughing about.

"Daniel!" Jack snapped, stopping the young man from rambling an apology; then softened his voice. "Pass round the presents!"

Daniel was more than grateful to do just that; giving everyone their gifts from under the tree. It was late on Boxing Day, but nobody cared. It was more important to them that they were each alive and among friends.

Jack watched Daniel's face light up when he opened the present from him. His jaw opened and shut several times as he attempted to voice his surprise. It was a leather bound book. One that Jack had discovered lying forgotten on a dusty shelf in a tiny antique bookshop tucked away in a side street in Washington. He'd bought it and had it recovered in a dark red leather with gold lettering.

He watched, satisfied with his choice, as Daniel caressed the soft cover, his fingers running over the names of the authors. 'Claire and Melburn Jackson. A Journey through Egyptian History'. Daniel opened it carefully, his eyes lighting on the fly page where an old photograph of his parents, along with a small blonde headed, bespectacled boy, held pride of place.

"Jack..." Daniel tried to utter his thanks, but he was for once, he was stunned absolutely speechless and near to tears. "I... I don't know what to say?" he stuttered, sniffing.

"You don't have to say anything Daniel. It's my way of thanking you for being a good friend," Jack explained gently.

Sam sniffed back the tears too as she watched her pseudo brother fight with his emotions. Jack's gift and words to Daniel had stirred up her own feelings of affection too.

Jack heard her sniffle and smiled warmly at her, moving to take her into his arms and together they sat down on the sofa.

Teal'c had watched his young friend's emotional reaction and felt moved too. He accepted his gift from Jack and with everyone's eyes on him, he tore off the wrapping, letting rip a loud, deep bark of laughter.

Inside the wrapping lay a 2006 Calendar featuring the cartoon character 'Dilbert' and one of his books entitled, 'It's Not Funny If I Have To Explain it!'.

Sam giggled when Teal'c held it up for her to see. She nudged Jack who was very pleased with Teal'c reaction. It was time Teal'c saw the funny side of life; he was always far too sombre, and Jack wouldn't be there to explain the idiosyncrasies of human nature to his friend.

There was a present too for Cameron. Another book about the history of flight, which Jack discovered Mitchell was interested in. Of course, he had a little help from a certain blonde someone when he'd pleaded ignorance as to what Mitchell wanted.

Jack felt guilty about not having any gift for Mike, not knowing that he would be here for Christmas, but Sam had known and had gone out and purchased something in Jack's stead. Both Jack and Mike had been surprised when Daniel handed Mike a brightly wrapped gift saying it was from Jack.

Mike opened it cautiously, wondering if it was a joke and whether anything would jump out at him; he wouldn't put anything past Jack. However nothing leapt out at him, nothing snapped his fingers in a trap and nothing broke under his touch. What he found was a slim hard covered book around four by three inches with several plastic pages inside. He frowned at Jack in curiosity, but Jack was just as curious too.

Mike pulled it from the wrapping and opened it to find it was a photo album. Protected by the plastic coverings were several recent photos of his wife Suzie and son Johnny.

Sam had kept in contact with Suzie and had persuaded her to send some recent photos that she promised to forward onto Mike if and when she saw him.

Mike glanced down at the pictures and marvelled at how his son had grown and how Suzie was looking more beautiful than ever. They couldn't make it to Colorado this year but maybe another time. Sam had already apologised to Mike for their absence; not knowing if Mike would make it there, she couldn't tell Suzie for fear of disappointing her and Johnny.

Mike smiled sadly as he looked up at his brother and Sam sitting side by side, hands entwined. At least he got to see Jack again, even if he had feared for his life not 48 hours ago, and they looked so good together. He, like Daniel was lost for words, and too inarticulate to express his feelings, rather like his brother, he snorted inwardly. He and Jack were two of a kind and some. He would be able to keep this small album with him and gaze at the pictures whenever he felt the need to be reminded why he was fighting the Goa'uld; so that they could live in a Goa'uld free world.

"Come on Jack, open your present!" Daniel pressed, wanting to ease the emotional tension that had sprung up in the room, suffocating them all with a bad case of affection.

Daniel handed a package over and Jack read the label, seeing it was from both Daniel and Teal'c. Jack lifted it to his ear and shook it, listening for a tell-tale sign that might reveal the hidden treasure within; except it didn't rattle, squeak, or tick. It felt soft and yet it was firm. Jack frowned, then tore the wrapping off in one sweep of his hand to reveal another wrapping beneath the first. The frown deepened as he ripped the next layer off, then the next, followed by another. He grew frustrated; his impatience growing in proportion to the diminishing size of the gift.

"Argh! There had better be something in here kids or I'll have you reassigned to the Alpha site for the next year!" Jack grumbled, still tearing off wrapper after wrapper. What had started out as a present the size of a shoe box, had ended up not much bigger than...

Jack opened the box nestled inside the last colourful wrapper and gaped in bewilderment at the prize in his hands. A blank, black DVD case stared back at him.

He looked up at the two friends sitting there with expectant faces, Daniel's suddenly looking slightly worried.

"Ah, I hope you like it Jack. I wasn't sure about it, but Sam seemed to think you would appreciate it, given time."

"What?" Jack gasped. What did Daniel mean by that?

"You can play it if you like Jack, but I think perhaps you should wait until we're gone."

"Daniel, what the hel...?"

"Jack! Please, just bear with us on this!" Daniel had stopped him in his tracks.

"Jack. We can watch it later, okay?" Sam nudged him and he gave in.

Jack shrugged. He had no idea what was going on, but he was going with the flow. He'd be cool.

"Okay. Now for your present Sam," Jack said, grinning now to ease the tension once more. Daniel handed Jack the plain white envelope with Sam's name written across it, from under the tree and sat back, eager to see what she had gotten from Jack.

Sam looked at her fiancé closely. He was grinning like a cat that ate the canary, and she wondered what he had been up to.

She carefully tore open the envelope and pulled out two sets of flight tickets. One was set for Washington DC in a few weeks time, and the other was two first class return air tickets to Paris, France, a couple of days after the Washington flight.

She studied them closely, still frowning.

"Jack?" she puzzled, holding them out to him. "What's in Washington? And what's going on in Paris?"

"Well," he smirked, not knowing what her reaction would be to his sheer audacity. "Washington is because the President would like to see you. Something about your getting married to an old geezer, I think. And secondly, I guessed that you would find Paris somewhat nicer than Minnesota for a honeymoon."

"What?" Now everyone had gasped in surprise.

"Jack...I know I said yes, but..."

"Too soon? I gotta leave day after tomorrow. I'm a busy man, I have to work round my schedule..." he broke off abruptly when Sam hit him on the head with a cushion.

"Jack O'Neill, you are the most..." she gasped breathlessly, now trying to tickle him.

"Ah guys, I think this is where we leave the happy couple to it," Daniel quipped, leaping to his feet, getting ready to go home.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson," Teal'c agreed. "Do you not think so Colonel Mitchell? Michael O'Neill?"

"No!" Jack cried , holding Sam down, so that she couldn't move. Mike stays here. No arguments little brother," Jack said determinedly.

Mike shrugged and turned back to apologise to the others.

"Sorry guys, I'll see ya tomorrow. I'll let you out, seeing as Jack's a little tied up at the moment."

Daniel snorted, leaned over and brushed a kiss over a hot and bothered Sam; her hair all mussed and her clothes rumpled.

"Congratulations Sam, or should I start calling you Mrs. O'Neill?"

Sam glared up at him, her face flushed, but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped. It had sounded so good; something of which she had dreamed of on countless lonely nights.

"Goodnight Daniel, Teal'c, Cam. Thanks for coming!" she called as they made their way out.

"Night Sam, Jack," Daniel called.

"Night Colonel Carter-O'Neill, General O'Neill!" Teal'c boomed, making the others giggle.

"Goodnight Sir, Sam!" Cameron Mitchell bid the two officers, giving them a little wave as he left.

Mike shut the door behind them and settled back into the chair. Jack released Sam but held up a hand to ward off the expected attack.

"Ack! Sam..." Jack warned.

Mike took one look at the pair of them, then announced that he was off to bed. Jack looked up at him, but Mike merely grinned.

"I am too old to play gooseberry to my big brother. Goodnight Jack! Sam!" He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on her cheek, and smacked his brother upside on the head before hurrying from the room.

"Ouch!" Jack moaned, rubbing his head. "I'll get you back for that!" he yelled after Mike, who ignored him.

Jack grew more serious as Sam grew quieter.

"I'm sorry!" Jack sighed, all laughter gone from him now.

"For what?"

"Making assumptions. I should never..."

Sam cut him off with a well placed finger on his lips.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Jack. I love you and I want to marry you. I think it's a wonderful idea. I don't want to wait Jack. We've waited long enough as it is. I love the idea of getting married quickly. And I'm sure Paris will be as romantic as it's supposed to be. Thank you."

Jack pulled her into a hug, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of her neck to deepen the kiss he was giving her.

"Jack," she gasped, pulling away for air. "I think you should watch your DVD now. Don't...em...Teal'c and Daniel, well, they thought this might help. Please don't blame them for trying Jack. Okay?"

Jack nodded with a shrug, but he was beginning to worry now. What the hell was on this disc?

Sam took the DVD and placed it in the player, while Jack flicked on the TV. And after a few moments of a blank screen, it came to life with a swirl of colours and a very familiar peal of laughter rang out.

"Oh god," he gasped, "Charlie!"

He sat mesmerised during the whole time. It wasn't a long movie by any means, rather, there were short pieces joined together, and only lasting for around 30 minutes altogether, but it had Jack in tears as he watched fixated on the small boy running rings around a much younger Jack and Sara O'Neill. Then he was playing baseball in the park, and there was a few scenes of him playing catch with dad while being watched by his grandparents during a forgotten birthday party. Jack's parents and Sara's Mom; all of whom had died some years ago. All familiar faces that he'd almost forgotten. And they were all here on film for him to remember.

He brushed a shaky hand over his face, aware but unfazed by the fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"How?" he asked when the screen blanked out at the end.

"Sara bumped into Daniel in the Mall, and she said that she had discovered some old home movies of Charlie when he was little, and that you might want to drop by and see them sometime. Then Daniel thought perhaps making a DVD of all those little bits might be a better idea. He did a copy for Sara too, so it would be easier for her to watch it whenever she wanted.

Jack sniffed, burying his head in his hands to hide his tears.

Sam pulled him to her, hugging him tightly.

"Are you mad at him?"

There was a sniff and a shake of his head.

"No," came the strangled response. Jack pulled back, wiping his eyes. "No, I'm not mad. It's just... I've never seen these before, at least I don't recall. It was so long ago, I'd forgotten."

Sam brushed his face, and held it between her hands, kissing his reddened eyes and then his lips.

"It's a nice reminder Jack. Something tangible for you to keep...as well as in here." She placed her hand over his heart, her smile as wobbly as Jack's.

"Did I tell you I love you Sam?"

"You did, and I love you too Jack."

Jack hung his head in silence, sniffing occasionally, and Sam wondered what was going through his head.

"You okay?" she asked after several minutes had passed.

Jack looked up, a warm smile on his lips, and love in his dark eyes.

"I think we'll both be okay Sam. More than okay, I'd say. I have you. That's the best Christmas present I could have. The rest of the stuff is great, but you're better Sam."

He leaned in for a bruising kiss; one that had them both stretched out on the sofa at the finish, Jack slightly on top.

"I think it's time for bed!" he said wolfishly.

"You gonna share with Mike? He is in your bed after all," she giggled.

He tickled her until she was crying helplessly with laughter.

"I'd rather share with you Sam. I wanna share everything that is me with you!"

"Then I guess you'd better lead the way Jack. 'Cause I don't want to waste a moment in sharing my life with you."

Jack stood up and took Sam's hand helping her to stand, then led her down the hall and into the bedroom. The sharing part of their lives was about to begin and last for a lifetime.

The End.


End file.
